Mr Brightside
by Faramirlover
Summary: Draco's POV. Angsty fic set to the Killer's Mr. Brightside. Drarry.


A/N: Written because I was listening to the killers song 'Mr. Brightside' which I adore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters are JK's and the song belongs to The Killers.

OOOOOO

I've changed so much over the past year and tonight's the chance for me to show it. I don't know why you kissed me last week but I'm glad you did. It made me realise that I love you and I'd give up anything to show you that and be with you. How ironic. A masquerade ball to show the real me.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all

I want you so much and tonight I'm going to get it. It's time to show the world and you the real Draco Malfoy. And it's all because of one little kiss. And it was only a few seconds. But it meant so much to me.

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

You kissed her. In front of everyone, you kissed her. Only two days after you kissed me you're kissing that little slut of a Weasley. How could you do this to me? Did it mean nothing to you? Do I mean noting to you?

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

I didn't even know you smoked. But there you are, sat on the steps sharing a fag with that little bitch. You're a bloody fag Potter! What you doing with a girl?

Do you know how ironic it is that you make me realise I'm gay and then you're kissing some girl. You're denying yourself, Potter. I'd pity you if I didn't love you so much.

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

You're dancing again. She's wrapped around you and I can tell you're whispering things in her ear by the way she smiles every now and again and blushes. It makes me sick to think that I believed that that could be me. It makes me sick to think what you'll be doing together after the ball.

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

And to think, that despite the fact that you're sat there with some girl sprawled over you, I still love you. There's nothing you can do that'll stop me. And it's ridiculous! A Malfoy should not feel this way. Especially about a Potter. Especially about you.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

I feel so depressed. All week she's been all over you. Breakfast. Dinner. Lunch. In corridors. Before class. After class. Everywhere I look. There she is. Holding your hand. Making gooey faces. Kissing you. Stealing you away from me.

_  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

God, Potter. How have you done this to me? It was one stupid kiss that wasn't even that good. You've made my life fall apart, Potter. You made me love you, Harry, with one silly little insignificant kiss.

_  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

I still see you all the time in my minds eye. Huddled together on those steps, sharing that fag. I think I can pinpoint that as the point my heart broke.

_  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

I imagine it all the time. I can see you together. You slipping off her robes, her fingers curled in your hair. It's not real but it hurts all the same. Make it stop, Harry. You started it. Let me go.

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi_

You came to talk to me today. Told me you were sorry. Told me that you didn't want it to be like this. That you wanted me. That you don't want to be with Mini-Weasley. That our kiss meant more to you than anything else.

And you know what? Sadist that I am, I actually believed you. And I wish with all my heart that I could be with you. That I can have you like she has you.

But it's just an alibi, isn't it Harry? Your way of making sure that I never tell anyone what you did?

I guess I deserve it for everything I did to you. It' the price I pay.

_  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me_

I'll always love you. But I guess I'll just go back to the way I was. It's the Malfoy destiny. Alone and friendless. Naturally.

_  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

_I never...  
I never...  
I never..._

I'm never going to stop loving you. And you'll never be able to love me back. But that's okay because I'll always have our kiss. I'll have to be happy with that.

OOOOOO

A/N: So major angst fic. Wanna tell me what you thought?


End file.
